Hitsugaya X Reader: Friendship?
by Lavi-EndlessHope
Summary: An older X Reader I wrote a while back. You X Toshiro... Thought they were your friends? Well think again. It is pretty cheesy...


**Hitsugaya X Reader **

**Friends**

You bolt down the hall way crying, you couldn't believe it, why did they act so rude to you, they were your friends right? At least you thought they were, all you heard them do was laugh at you the whole time. You ran into the squad 10 barracks, hoping the captain was well in to his work, not to notice the flow of tears running down your face.

"(Name) are you-" He began to say but you ignored him and flew straight into your room locking the door behind you, yes this must have been your worst nightmare.

It was at least 10 minutes later when you heard a familiar voice calling out to you, "Hey (Name) Chan are you coming out of your room today, yep you know who that was, it was the lieutenant, you know Rangiku.

"No." You replied to her almost in a soft whisper so no one could hear you.

"Listen (Name) The captain seemed worried so I came to check on you, are you sure your fine?" Something made her sound like she was really concerned about why the captain was acting strange. You stepped outside, yet no one was there, no one in sight, was your mind playing tricks on you, had you fallen to a breaking point, then you looked over down the hall about 2 doors where the room door seemed to be crack open, and a light was shining though.

Being as curious as you were to solve this already you walked up to the door, not remembering which squad member had this room. "Hello." You said as you lightly knocked on the door as it opened a bit, to your surprise you seen captain Hitsugaya with his back facing the door, as if he was talking to someone, but no one was in there with him, so where did the voice come from that sounded like the lieutenant?

"Captain." You said as you entered the room shutting the door a little behind you. Captain Hitsugaya turned to face you. "Yes (name)" He said with a concerned look on his face. "Do you happen to know where the lieutenant is?" You asked him as he looked at you a little confused. "Well she is suppose to be at a lieutenants meeting, why?" He responded to you. You were a little confused, should you tell him about what happen before you came out into the hall way, of course being a person that doesn't like to lie to captain you told him the truth.

"I thought I heard her talking to me just a few minutes ago when I was inside my room." You said as you both exchanged the same look, both of you looking for answers.

"Are you sure about that?" He asked you as you nodded. "She said that you seemed concerned because of how I ran into the room earlier." You looked now at his new face less expression as if he went stone cold him self. "(Name) don't move not even a single inch." He said as he drew his Zanpakuto Hyorinmaru. "What is -" You began but stopped talking when you seen the captain lunge towards your direction. You noticed the had a hold of you with his left arm why his right arm seemed to be straight out as if he had just defended you form something.

"Your safe from harm now." He said to you as he put away his Zanpakuto, back on his back. "Captain what was it?" You questioned him as he took a step back.

"It was a demonic demon, it makes you see things that are not real, hear peoples voices that are not there." He said to you as you looked at him a little confused. "I don't understand why couldn't I sense it there?" You asked him. "Because it had already messed up what was in your mind, before you ran crying into the squad barracks, so it had practically taken control of what you heard or seen, as a matter of fact, I am surprised that you could actually find me, normally they will confuse your sense of direction as well." He said to you as you took a step back a little shocked from what he said. "So how did you see it then captain?" You questioned him as now he took a seat in a chair not to far from where he had been standing.

"It took me a moment to realize it at first I thought that Rangiku had skipped out on going, but the facial expression you were giving me told me that when you walked out into the hall she was no where to be found, so I kept listing to you talk until I could fully see what was standing right behind you earlier, then took my chance of getting a rid of it. Now you tell me what was upsetting you earlier." He said to you as you nodded your head. "I was with my friends and all they did was laugh at me constantly." You told him as he nodded his head. "They came by right after you had ran in asking if you were ok you seemed to be in a daze and then started crying for no reason is what they told me." He said now standing up again and walking up to you.

"I guess I am pretty bad at noticing thing aren't I captain?" You asked him as he shook his head no. "Everyone gets caught up in something (Name) and that was yours, but you will always have people helping you, and caring about you no matter what, so I'll tell you something, I guess that thing didn't lie when it told you I was worried because I actually was." He said to you as you looked up to him your (eye color) eyes matching his, and the next thing you know, you felt his cool soft lips touch yours, and you began to kiss him back as well, for I guess there is people who really care for you, even when you loose it they still will be there.

**I wrote this X reader a long time ago and thought i'd share it with you! I hope you like it, I know it is really cheesy, and I would defiantly take a longer time to get to this now... but, I thought you guys would like to reader a Bleach fanfic since I have so many! This is just an old one. **

**Please no bashing! I need constrictive cirtisim but stuff like "you suck" or "This sucks" is not acceptable, please tell me why it is so bad and how I can improve! Thank you! **


End file.
